Babies in general are quite delicate and prone to illness. Therefore, the babies are required to be handled with great care. In order to handle the babies carefully, a carrier or a portable bed may be used. Generally, a baby occupying such a carrier or a portable bed may get disturbed by a sunshine falling onto the baby's face. Further, when outdoors, the baby may face strong and cold winds which can make the baby ill. Furthermore, the baby occupying the carrier or the portable bed may get infected or diseased due to flies and other insects present around the baby.
The babies occupying the carrier or the portable bed are generally protected by clothing or blankets. However, when a caregiver covers a baby with a blanket or with clothing, the baby generally shows an abnormal behavior. This is because the blanket may limit ventilation and contact between the caregiver and the baby. A blanket spread over the baby carrier may also interfere with access to the baby carrier handle, or may interfere with the user's grip on the handle.
The baby may also be protected using conventional carriers that may contain a cover to protect the baby. However, the cover used in the conventional carriers may be ineffective for being used on a sunny day or on a cold day. Furthermore, the cover may be ineffective to shield the baby from extreme atmospheric conditions and from other outside elements such as insects.